


Dancing

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Dancing in the Rain, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 16:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Hermione's dancing in the rain.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #20, "rain", at draco100 on dreamwidth.

Draco leaned against the jamb of the open door. Hermione was dancing just outside. Her dark curls sparkled silver with misty rain droplets.

"One question," he called. "Why do you do that in bare feet?"

Hermione didn't stop moving. "I like to feel the mud squish between my toes. Can't do that in shoes."

"Naturally," he said. "You'll wash your feet before coming in?"

"Your floors are safe from me." She danced closer and flicked rain at him with a grin. "Oops. Now you're wet too."

He snickered. "Get out there, Granger," he said. "I love to watch you dance."


End file.
